


The Beginnings of Love, Life, and a New Empire

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Finn, Emperor Finn, Emperor Kylo Ren, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Force-Sensitive Finn, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Pace, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: Lord Ren took a step toward the trooper, and another, until he was standing directly in front of him. As Snoke’s apprentice approached, FN-2187 could feel intense power emanating off the man in front of him. He expected to be pushed back from the strength of it all, but Kylo’s energy gently brushed over his body and cradled the trooper’s heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Artemis1000. This is a short fic about the beginning of Finn and Kylo’s relationship, and it fast forwards to their glorious happy ending. I hope you enjoy.

Finn sat crossed legged on his soft, azure-colored mat. Sitting beside him were the four men and two women who were given the title of a Knight of Ren. Unlike Finn’s mat which was adorned with designs rumored to be stitched from pure gold, the others were mostly grey and worn from overuse.

When Kylo first presented this gift to his newest apprentice, Finn could have sworn his Master’s voice through his helmet sounded a bit off. This minute change worried Finn, so he reached out to remove his Master’s helmet before being stopped by gloved hands on his own.

In those few but long moments, it seemed like he could see through his Master’s mask and into his very essence. His lips parted slightly as he found himself feeling lost in the aura of his Master’s presence. 

Even though nearly ten years had passed, he still remembered vividly the first time they met. Back during a time when Finn went by the designation of FN-2187.

-

It was a typical day on Starkiller Base, that is if you call a small reactor explosion typical.

The explosion coincidentally occurred in the area where a sole Stormtrooper, FN-2187, was loading Kyber crystals into the storage center for the primary fuel reactor. As the heat from the explosion swarmed to engulf him, FN-2187 felt something like a spiraling warm energy collect in his solar plexus, and it forced its way out in the direction of the blast.

FN-2187 closed his eyes as he accepted his impending death, that is until he felt another force of energy push out from behind him.

As he body trembled in a state of shock, he eventually managed to open one eye and then the other. The troopers heart continued to pound as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing before him.

There he saw large shards of shrapnel, shattered Kyber crystals, and other materials floating in mid-air about 5 feet from him. Smaller yet no less deadly pieces of debris hovered frozen in place just a few inches from his face.

“I’d suggest you step aside unless you have a death wish Trooper”. To FN-2187, the voice sounded smug but also a little off. Like it from a recording or something.

Still shaking, he turned around, and was surprised to see a tall figure dressed in all black and with a creepy looking mask to top it all off.

The hairs on the back of neck raised as he quickly put together who it was. “Oh, sorry… Lord Ren, uh m-my apologies for my failure to avoid the blast”. At a loss of how to proceed, he struggled to remove his helmet due to his trembling fingers.

As he tried to tuck the helmet underneath his arm the lingering aftershocks of his near-death experiences caused the helmet to tumble to the ground. The trooper failed to notice when Kylo Ren’s helmet tilted to one side for nearly a minute before returning to its upright position. At that moment, Kylo was extremely grateful for the mask as it prevented the trooper from seeing the effect removing his helmet had on him.

Never in his life had Kylo ever seen such an attractive man. His skin was smooth, his eyes looked inviting, and he had a strong jaw. His gaze fell to the other man’s mouth when he noticed the full lips looked nearly obscene due to the trooper nibbling on them so much.

Lord Ren took a step toward the trooper, and another, until he towered directly in front of him.

As Snoke’s apprentice approached, FN-2187 could feel intense power emanating off the man before him. He expected to be pushed back from the strength of it all, but Kylo’s energy gently brushed over and through his body.  

Kylo placed his long hands on the trooper’s shoulders and slowly turned him around.

“Look in front of you”, Kylo asked, “what do you see?”

The trooper frowned as what was in front of him was painfully obvious. He wondered if this was some sort of unscheduled test from Phasma, but unlike most situations he can easily adapt to, this he felt completely unprepared for.

“No. Do not look with your eyes for they will deceive you”.

FN-2187 shivered as Kylo wrapped his left arm around the trooper’s body. Then Kylo tapped the trooper’s armor right over his heart with his fingertips, he then tapped the middle of the trooper’s forehead while continuing, “You have to _see_ from here….and here”.

“I need to see, but don’t look? How am I supposed to do that?” Finn tried not to let his voice raise to the high pitch when he was nervous, but he was barely holding it together.

Trying his best to follow orders, Finn stopped looking with his eyes, and tried to see with his heart and his mind.

FN-2187 felt like he was going into a mild trance as his back relaxed into Kylo’s chest, and his breathing synched with the man behind him. He’s not sure how much time went by, but at some point, he could see two different energies surrounding the shrapnel that was still hovering in the air.

The debris further back was surrounded by a brightly clear, nearly-white, light that was tinted in certain areas with a grey energy. As for the pieces that were close in proximity where surrounded by a power that almost reminded FN-2187 of a star in the galaxy. In the center of that energy was a clear light that was engulfed in a grey very similar to the other energy field, but this grey was also covered by a moving darkness. You would think the color would best be described as black, but it wasn’t a color at all, it was a void.

The trooper couldn’t help but be drawn to that bright light in the middle that seemed to pulse as if it were alive and trying to push all the darkness away. FN-2187 explained as much when he next spoke to Kylo whose body stiffened at the description of the second energy field. Kylo’s mouth went dry, but he gave a quick nod in acknowledgement. Not wanting to seem like this trooper had thrown him off balance he quickly moved to resume their conversation.

“You see, although I did spare your life. You first had to save your own. I would not have been able to save you in time, had your own power not awakened and stopped most of the debris, and then slowed down the rest before I finally stopped it”. Although the trooper did not understand most of what Kylo said, he for some reason knew that what Kylo had said was the truth.

“So what does this mean?” FN-2187 felt his chest tightened as the consequences for being _different_ moved to the forefront of his mind. “I--I gotta do something, I have to escape…get out of here. F-find a pilot that can get me as far away from here as possible”.

Kylo took this time to raise his hands toward the claps of his helmet and slowly removed it with a hissing sound. “Why would you do something so foolish?”

“Wha-?” The trooper was a loss for words as wavy black hair, deep brown eyes, and impossibly full lips replaced the Darth Vader-esque mask. He shook his head to collect his thoughts, but it did him no good. He could hardly even remember what the Knight of Ren just said to him.

“I-I said… why would you do such a foolish thing,” he released a deep exhale before adding, “Trying to escape?”. Kylo was going for a look of nonchalance and he hoped he was succeeded even marginally. _Vader’s successor cannot possibly be distracted, by-._ The trooper gazed up at Kylo through his long lashes as Kylo tried to swallow around huge lump in his throat.

“Reconditioning”. The one word the trooper managed to say that for such a short response, explained so much. 

Kylo’s brow furrowed as he fell into silent contemplation. The feeling of excitement moved through his body as he contemplated how this trooper’s power would be a tremendous asset to his Knights. He decided not to waste any more time, and explained to the trooper about his force sensitivity that nearly matches Kylo’s own.

He also offered FN-2187 a choice. This choice greatly surprised the trooper, as Lord Kylo Ren was not especially known for his fairness and compassion. However, he offered FN-2187 an opportunity to shed the life of a Stormtrooper and swear fealty to The Knights of Ren. If he refused, he could continue his life as if nothing ever happened.

The brows of the trooper raised as he felt doubtful that he would truly have the choice to tell Kylo Ren ‘no’, but Kylo expressed his sincerity in offered the trooper these two choices. At first, the prospect of being a Knight terrified FN-2187 as being a trooper is all he’s ever known. It wasn’t until he learned that as a Knight he would have his own name, not a designation, of his own choosing.

The opportunity to restore a part of his humanity that was stolen from him as a child was enough to have him hug the man in excitement. As he burrowed his head into chest he failed the notice the gentle smile that slowly adored the Knight’s face. It was the first time since Kylo joined the First Order that another person had willingly sought comfort from him. He felt a flutter in his stomach that he quickly tried to will away.

Little did he know that he had already fallen into a trap. A trap who would eventually go by the name of Finn, Knight of Ren.

As time passed, Finn learned to hone his powers and suppress his feelings for his Master.

He knew that falling in love was forbidden for users of the dark side, and although he did not often draw power from the dark side he still was surrounded by it. Day after day, he sat on the beautiful mat that Kylo presented him months ago while his Master’s cheeks looked a bit rosy. Day after day, Finn watched the power of the force move through and around his Master as he demonstrated his incredible skill with his lightsaber.

Finn’s favorite part of training was toward the end as his Master tended to remove his robe to cool off his body.

 Dressed in only his black pants and boots, part of his hair would stick to his face as he slashed to the right and quickly spun left before doing a back flip. Finn often wondered what it would feel like if he touched those muscles that guided Kylo graceful moves.

Although he did his best to keep his desire for his Master a secret, a few times when he had an especially explicit thought involving himself on his knees, Kylo seemed to lose his balance. When this happened the man usually scowled, but then he would glance at Finn with an intense expression he couldn’t make sense of.

-

 

Two years after joining the Knights of Ren, he and Kylo sparred as they typically did in the early hours of the morning. They often trained alone for about an hour before they would be joined by the other Knights.

Today, the focus would be on hand-to-hand sparring. Finn’s smaller stature makes it easy for him to move out of Kylo’s range. After thinking of a proper strategy, Finn strikes by faking a right punch before spinning and clockwise and hitting Kylo’s side with the side of his hand. Kylo gasps and clutches at his injured side, while Finn sweeps Kylo’s legs out from under him before straddling the older man.

It only takes a few seconds for him to become aware of the precarious position they are in. Kylo is lying flat on his back with his knees bent while Finn is sitting on top of him directly over his hips. In the moment that Finn starts to get flustered, Kylo bucks his hips and flips them over.

Instead of going for a painful counter strike as he typically would do, Kylo decided to finally take a risk.

He knew at something had to be done to address the tension between himself and his apprentice. Thinking back to a frequent fantasy he has seen in Finn’s mind, Kylo stretches out his hand and gently squeezes his thumb and other fingers to form a C.

A loud sound echoes in the training room. Finn was lucky his cheeks didn’t go pink as he realized the high-pitched gasp came out of his mouth.

He was also embarrassed by the feeling of arousal in his stomach that collected and moved downward.

Kylo brought his face closer to Finn’s and his breathing felt accelerated as he tried to control his excitement. Finn was not so lucky. After he noticed the rise and fall of his Master’s chest, Finn’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and a loud groan escaped his lips.

The other man’s eyes widened at his apprentice’s obvious interest. Kylo’s eyes moved down the younger man’s gorgeous face until it paused on his lips. His licked his own in anticipation to what he had thought about doing since the first time he met this man.

As he became increasingly aware of his Master’s desire, Finn arched his back and presented his neck like an offering.

Not wanting to resist, Kylo released his hold on Finn with the force and moved his face to the side of Finn’s neck before he lightly brushed his lips over Finn’s soft skin.

 Finn shivered and Kylo felt a jolt of energy wash over his body. Kylo moaned as he wrapped his arms around Finn, and gently nipped at Finn’s neck so he could get a better taste of him.

For a moment, Kylo experienced two conlifcted thoughts of _Mine_ and, _I will lose myself to this._ Not caring much about the second thought, Kylo decided to do something about the first one so his nibbles became more rough and he started to such deeply on Finn’s neck. Finn’s heart was beating so hard Kylo could feel the rhythmic beat in his mouth.

Finn released a shaky breath and ran his hands through Kylo’s wild hair. This only seemed to excite Kylo further and he only seemed to become hungrier if his growls were any indication. Wanting to try something else, Finn grabbed a large chunk of hair in one hand, and pulled.

“Mmm, ohhhh, again,” he said firmly before he gasped and continued much quieter, “Finn”. Finn was eager to please and did was he was told. The older man responded by his hips firmly against the one below him.

Just as Kylo had finished marking his lover with bite marks along his neck, he positioned himself to claim the man’s lips when he sensed the presence of six figures approaching. Finn must have felt them as well as his eyes widened and he rolled out from under his Master to a standing position.

When the other Knights approached, they all did they best to pretend that they didn’t notice the large blue and black marks on Finn’s neck, and how red their Master’s face was. They most definitely were not going to draw attention to the more obvious signs of arousal that was evident in both men. They simply sat on either side of Finn as they always did, and did their best not to ignore the large knot in Kylo’s hair.

The two men tried to best to maintain some level of professionalism, by keeping their relationship secret but when Finn did an impressive move Kylo couldn’t help but give him a smoldering look. Finn always shot him back a quick smile and a flirty wink. 

-

 

So, began the passionate romance that would lead to the pair decimating the Resistance with their Knights at their side. The death of Snoke and the taking over command of the First Order came soon afterward. As word of their combined power spread throughout the galaxy one star system after another surrendered and swore fealty to them. As their reign continued, they were ruthless to those that opposed them but fair to those whose loyalty was unquestioned.

At Finn’s request, all the Stormtroopers were all allowed the choice to remain a soldier of the newly formed empire, or to carve out a new destiny for themselves. For Finn, it was like coming full circle, as the freedom he so deeply cherished was now shared to all who serve them.

Five years after the founding of their new Empire, peace bloomed throughout the galaxy. The pair stood side by side on their newly constructed flagship vessel.

 

As they gazed at the stars, their fingers were laced together they both had the sweet taste of the other in their mouths. At some point, a smiling woman with thick curly hair and deep brown skin walked in between the pair.

 As she stopped just behind them, the two men locked eyes and shared a tender smile as bright as a sun. Returning their gaze to the woman, they switch hands and gently rubbed on the woman’s extended belly.

Not too long ago, they first felt the power of their two heirs who were growing in their surrogate’s womb.

Although months would pass before the twins were born, the love these men felt for them was only matched by their love and passion for each other.

Surrounded by all the stars in the galaxy, the two Emperors came to one glorious realization.

They had more than they could ever wish for.


End file.
